


Little Wolf

by InfinityMaximoff



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix It Fic, Hayley Marshall is a good mom, Hayley Marshall's a good mom, Hayley saves the Mikaelson's, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, Pastlife, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Protective Rebekah Mikaelson, Reborn as Hayley Marshall, Reincarnation, Self Insert Hayley, The Mikaelsons live, reborn in the originals, waking up as hayley marshall, waking up in the vampire diaries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityMaximoff/pseuds/InfinityMaximoff
Summary: Allison Cameron likes to say she was normal. She lived next door to her sister, Ashley, brother-in-law. Andrew, and niece, Andrea. She worked as a nurse and her sister as a neurosurgeon in the same hospital, while Andrew was a writer. On her days off, Allison normally watched The Vampire Diaries, and of course, the two spin-offs. The Originals was her favourite of the three shoes, she may have a tiny crush on Klaus and Elijah.  Although it was her favourite, it also pissed her off majorly. She hated past season three, where it went downhill for the Mikaelson family. So one night after having finished watching the show again, and was still sobbing because they shouldn’t have died, she spent some time thinking to herself. About how if Hayley made some different choices, how much would the show have changed?And so the next day when she woke up in Hayley Marshall’s body a week before the first episode, she started planning.
Relationships: Hayley Marshall & Klaus Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 42
Kudos: 197





	1. Chapter 1

Waking up in a body that wasn't mine was not how I expected my day to go. Nor did I expect to be in Hayley Marshall's body, a week before the first episode of The Originals. I woke up in a hotel room and convinced myself I was kidnapped before I looked in the mirror and saw Phoebe Tonkin staring back at me.

Hayley didn't bring much to New Orleans with her, only a small backpack full of essentials. I only have a week before I'll be kidnapped and Klaus and Elijah show up. I do know, however, that I am not going to make the same choices as canon Hayley did. I was NOT going to keep Klaus from his kid and I'm dreading the day that those wolves will want to talk.

After calming myself down and trying to accept that I'm now Hayley and I'll have to deal with some of the choices she's already made, I went to a store and bought myself a bunch of notebooks. I needed to write down everything I knew. For The Vampire Diaries, I only really needed to write down the basics of the first four seasons, but I ended up writing down far more than I needed too. I wrote down all that I can remember from every season.

In the next notebook, it was about the Mikaelson's, from their turning to their deaths. Significant kills and turns, where they were during what year, who was daggered, why and for how long. I focused on New Orleans a bit more than the rest because I knew it would come in handy in the near future.

The next set of Notebooks was for The Originals, the show. This one took the longest to write, but I needed to write down everything I could remember. If I was going to be Hayley Marshall now, I needed to be prepared. So I spent hours writing in these journals with as much detail as possible, trying to keep it in chronological order. I wrote down what was needed to kill Dahlia, the cure from the 'beast' bite, everything. I filled out those notebooks with pretty well everything that happened on The Originals.

The next day I grabbed two empty notebooks and went to Rousseau's, I just had to know if the gumbo was actually as good as canon Hayley said. It was, best gumbo I've ever had. While I was there, I started writing down what I could remember about Legacies. There wasn't as much to write down as the other two shows, but this would help my kid in the future. I had been waiting for new content before waking up here, but what I knew was enough to be useful in the future.

I had pretended not to notice as the Daveruax's stared at me as I wrote, and I confirmed what I thought. Even though I personally didn't sleep with him, this Hayley was still pregnant with Klaus's miracle baby. The thought that maybe because I wasn't really Hayley and I kind of took over her body so she wasn't pregnant anymore was something that had been on my mind since I woke up here. Of course, a witch will die next week to confirm this, but it was good to know now. I paid for my food, said goodbye to Jane-Ann who was extra friendly, took my notebooks and went back to my hotel.

There, I made a list. Things I had to do as soon as possible   
1) Gain Klaus's trust genuinely, I'd rather him as an ally or friend than an enemy. I really don't want to have the curse that the wolves here already put on me.  
2) Don't go through Elijah's journals!! That's his private stuff and I have no business going through it, but I am curious to how this will mess with the plot.  
3) Remember that the originals are far more powerful than Hayley is. She seemed to forget that sometimes!  
4) Tell Klaus the truth before the baby is born. I don't know when this will be, maybe after Elijah comes back? After the Tyler incident? NO clue, but he is the father of my child and he deserves to know.   
5) Tell Elijah and Rebekah the truth. After Esther is resurrected so she can't snoop from the other side? I'm not sure about this either, but Kol also deserves to know.  
6) Get out of the marriage thing with Jackson. If i'm gonna get married it will be to a Mikaelson, but not a crescent wolf.  
7) Get all the ingredients for the 'beast' bite cure. This would have to wait until after the baby is born because I won't be able to leave New Orleans, but this was something I could get help on.  
8) Don't keep Klaus's kid from him?!?! Don't plan on doing this anyway, but if future me needs a reminder this is it.  
9) Save Kol. The kid deserves better.  
10) Have a serious conversation with Finn. He needs a good talk.

More will be added as time goes on, but for now, the list seems good enough. It's not in any type of order, but it's a start of a list. For the next week, I'll make my daily appearance at Rousseau's and play friends with Jane-Ann Daveroux.


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayley finally gets kidnapped and meets the originals.

The last few days I had been making sure I had a meal a day at Rousseau's, normally while I planned for the future. I had been 'asking around' about my family as far as Jane-Ann knew.

"Third time in here this week." I heard Jane-Ann say. I had been waiting to hear this line for the past week, it was time. It was finally starting.

"I'm obsessed with the gumbo, Jane-Ann." That was true, it was absolutely delicious.

Jane-Ann grinned. "The old ladies at the ninth ward say my sister, Sophie, bleeds a piece of her soul into every dish."

Sophie made amazing gumbo, and if she wasn't plotting my kidnapping right now, I'd probably praise her for it. Eh screw it. "Those old ladies are right, Jane-Ann." I smiled up at her. Time to talk about my good old family. "I asked around the quarter about my family."

"And?" She pressed.

"Absolutely nothing," I told her. "I can't find a single person who remembers them." That was true, but mainly because I didn't ask. There was no point when I already knew what I needed to.

"Because, Hayley, people like you were run out of here years ago." She told me.

"What do you mean 'people like me'?." Why can't the witches just kidnap me now? I'd been worked up every day waiting for Jane-Ann to say what she did so I knew it was finally starting. This conversation just needed to go by quickly. Jane-Anne walked around the bar to the other side to stand beside me. I glance up and see Sophie staring at us. Jane-Anne set a map on the bar.

"In the bayou, they call the werewolves "Roux-Ga-Roux". She told me as she circled a point on the map. "You head out there, you'll find what you're looking for. Be careful. It's the last place you'd ever want to go."

I stood up taking the map, nodding at her with a smile before leaving the bar. Off to waste some time while I await my kidnapping.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

I had actually driven down to the bayou. I really didn't want to, but you know, for the sake of the plot I did. As I arrived, I reached over and grabbed the map from the dashboard. Like it was supposed to, the map lit up in flames as I went to open it. I threw it out in front of me as I opened the car door. "Bloody witches."

I took my phone out, feigning a call.   
"Hey, I'm looking for a tow service?"

The phone produces an ear-piercing noise. I pulled it away from her ear, grimacing in discomfort, throwing it on the ground and covering my ears. Sensitive werewolf hearing, I guess. Out of the corner of my eye, I see shadowy figures begin approaching me, emerging from the trees. I groaned lowly as they come closer, knowing what was coming. I felt someone, Sophie, coming closer to me as I started to fall, promptly passing out.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

"I'm hungry." I groaned, waving off the witch who glared at me in response.

"Stop complaining."

"You kidnap me, perform a bunch of tests on me then tell me to stop complaining?" I scoffed. "Man, you didn't even get a normal pregnancy test. They're less than five dollars!"

"My god, somebody get the wolf food. I can't stand it anymore." I grinned hearing one of the witches. But I knew Elijah was coming soon, maybe he would pick me up some food if I asked nicely? He seems like the type.

I closed my eyes, leaning against the wall as I tried to listen to Sophie talk. Elijah had finally showed up. I opened my eyes and stood from my spot just as I heard Sophie's voice. "Bring her out!"

A few witched grabbed onto me and escorted me out to where the original was. I kept walking forward after they let go of me, walking closer to him. "Who the hell are you?" I asked, despite already knowing who he was.

My god did he ever look good in that suit. I realized I had been staring at him for longer than I intended when I jumped slightly at the sound of his voice. "Give us a moment, please."

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

Whoever sent me here must have put some kind of protection on my mind, because when Elijah offered to show me Klaus's history, I felt myself having to mentally allow him to. Kind of like occlumency from Harry Potter, mental barriers. He didn't show me anything I didn't already know, but it was fascinating to watch.

"Your dad's a dick," I said before I could stop myself. "And I thought mine was bad."

"I'm Hayley, by the way." Man, that felt weird to say. I had always been Allison, Ashley's little sister. Or my favourite, Allison, Alexander's youngest. "You should probably know my name if you're gonna tell me your whole life story. I mean, I know yours. Your family is legendary. Your brother is a notorious psycho... who I slept with. Classic me." Some of my favourite Hayley lines, and I'm so glad I remember them.

Elijah smiled slightly before speaking. "I cannot excuse his behaviour, but you must understand, when our father hunted him – hunted us – for centuries, every time we found a moment of happiness, we were forced to flee. Even here, in New Orleans, where we were happiest of all. Not long after Niklaus broke the spell which prevented him from becoming a hybrid, he defeated our father. I thought this would make him happy." He told me, shaking his head after a moment. "He was angrier than ever. I wonder if perhaps this baby might be a way for my brother to find happiness. A way to save him from himself."

I could listen to this man talk forever. However, my swooning was interrupted when Sophie reentered.

"I'm glad you feel that way, because we need your help."

I held in a groan at the sound of her voice, Will she ever go away? "What, precisely, is it that you want and what does it have to do with this young woman?"

"We want to run Marcel and his vampires out of town. Klaus is the key. Everything Marcel knows about being a vampire, he learned from Klaus. Marcel trusts him, looks up to him, and he won't see the betrayal coming."

I did groan this time, not loud enough to get their attention. Is this woman delusional? I never liked Sophie and I never will. Sure, she makes good food, but she is slightly crazy.

"Yes, well, as I'm sure you're aware, my brother Niklaus doesn't like to be told what to do," Elijah told her as if it was obvious, which it was. Even stories of Klaus were enough to make people tremble in fear, and she thinks that he can just tell me what to do. He's the hybrid, he takes shit from no one.

"That's why I brought you here," Sophie told him. "Marcel drove the werewolves out of town decades ago. Do you really think he's going to welcome a hybrid baby to the neighbourhood? Convince Klaus to help us, and no one has to know about the newest member of the Original family."

Even if I had enjoyed watching the show, this was my child now. This wasn't just something I watched of my days off anymore, I was actually pregnant with the miracle Mikaelson baby.

"That sounds remarkably like blackmail." His voice held a humorous tone, but I could clearly hear the darkness that was lying beneath, I'm sure Sophie could too. Elijah Mikaelson was not a man I wanted to piss off.

"Like I said, I'm desperate."

"Well, then, I have my work cut out for me, don't I?" He went to leave, but turned back around at me calling his name.

"Can you pick me up a wrap or something?" I asked him. "These witches won't feed me." 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

Elijah pulled through with the wrap. He brought me two, actually, along with his brother. Not that I was going to eat Klaus, well-  
Never mind. Anyway, I put my half-eaten wrap in the bag Elijah had brought it in when the arguing got louder.

I could feel a headache starting as the two Originals argued with the witches.

"No. It's impossible." Klaus argued.

"I said the same thing myself," Elijah told him, glancing over at me momentarily.

"This is a lie. You are all lying. Vampires cannot procreate."

Niklaus Mikaelson is a very paranoid man. For good reason, don't get me wrong, but extremely paranoid nonetheless. His yelling was starting to get on my nerves though.

"But werewolves can. Magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf. You're the Original hybrid, the first of your kind. And this pregnancy is one of nature's loopholes." Sophie told him, her eyes narrowing at me quickly. What the hell? Was actually judging me for sleeping with Klaus? Well, not me, Hayley. Didn't she use to sleep with Marcel?

"You've been with someone else, admit it!" Klaus yelled as he turned to me.

"Hey! I've spent days held captive in a freaking alligator bayou because they think that I'm carrying some magical miracle baby. Don't you think I would've fessed up if it wasn't yours?"

Ah Sophie's about to piss me off, she has that look on her face. "My sister gave her life to perform the spell she needed to confirm this pregnancy. Because of Jane-Ann's sacrifice, the lives of this girl and her baby are now controlled by us. We can keep them safe. Or we can kill them. If you don't help us take down Marcel, so help me, Hayley won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress."

I turned around quickly to glare at her, despite already knowing this. It still hurt to know that she could potentially kill me and my kid. "If you and Jane-Ann would have minded your damn business she would still be alive." I snapped.

"Enough of this." Elijah interrupted. "If you want Marcel dead, he's dead. I'll do it myself."

"No. We can't, not yet." Why can't she just accept that Elijah will kill Marcel and we can get on with our day? Nothing is good enough for her, I guess. "We have a clear plan that we need to follow, and there are rules."

Elijah looks at Klaus, waiting for his reaction.

"How dare you command me, threaten me, with what you wrongfully perceive to be my weaknesses. This is a pathetic deception. I won't hear any more lies."

There's the Klaus we all know and love. My favourite paranoid Hybrid who deserved more love than he ever got.

"Niklaus! Listen." Elijah urged him, everyone else falling silent.

I watched as Klaus heard the heartbeat of the baby. He looked at me, then at his brother and the witches.

"Kill her and the baby. What do I care?" He declared before leaving.

"No one touches the girl," Elijah warns them before I can say anything. "I'll fix this."

As he leaves, I can't help but think about how much of a shit brother he is for the most part of this show. Yes, I love his character regardless, but I will not stand for some of the shit he pulled.

While the witches and I wait for Elijah to return, I steal my phone back from the table it had been left on, shoving in my bra. I leaned against a wall as slings passed over us for the longest time since I got here and it was almost peaceful until I heard Sophie talk.

"Marcel and his vampires are out of control. Something had to be done."

"And the solution is to bring in more vampires?" And there's Agnes, another one of my least favourites.

"These aren't just any vampires, Agnes. They're the Originals."

If we weren't linked I think I would have tried to kill Sophie by now. A tad morbid, but she kept gloating about how she could kill the Original Hybrid's baby if she wanted to.

No one has asked me if I even want this kid. I do, of course, I just wish someone would ask. Everyone just assumed I want to keep the kid to control Klaus, which is the opposite of what I want.

"What makes you think you can control the hybrid?" Agnes asked her.

Elijah appeared suddenly, leaning on the wall.

"She can't. I'm not entirely certain that I can, either." He told them. "But now that your coven has drawn his ire, I have a question: What prevents my brother from murdering you instead of cooperating?"

Sophie picked up a needle and showed it to the Original. She stuck the needle into her hand.

"Ow!" I yelped when I felt the sharp pain in my hand. It didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would, mainly because it healed immediately afterwards.

Elijah looked at me. There is a drop of blood on my hand, exactly at the same point where Sophie hurt herself.

"What the hell!?"

"The spell my sister performed, the one that got her killed? It didn't just confirm the pregnancy. It linked me to Hayley." Sophie told him. That bitch. "So anything that happens to me, happens to her, which means her life is in my hands. Klaus may not care about his own child, but it's very clear what it already means to you. If I have to hurt Hayley – or worse – to ensure that I have your attention, I will."

"You would dare threaten an Original?" He asked, looking slightly amused.

"I have nothing to lose." She told him confidently. The amusement disappeared from Elijah's face. "You have until midnight to get Klaus to change his mind."

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

I was finally out of that mausoleum and away from the witches. It was nice. The Mikaelson brothers, though it was mainly Elijah, had brought me back to where they were staying. He had gotten my small backpack from the car I was using before getting me from the witches, something I'm pretty thankful for. My phone was now in the waistband of my pants, rather than my bra, much more comfortable.

I looked around the room Elijah and I were in before pulling the sheet of a crib, coughing because of the dust in the air.

"Are you alright?"

"Just dust," I nodded. my nose scrunching up at the amount of dust that was in the room. "This place is ancient."

"Yes, it should serve our purposes." Elijah agreed. "It's a sanctuary from our business in the Quarter. Right now, you are the most important person in this family. You need a good home. So I'm curious... in all this time, has anyone asked you how you feel?"

"About having a miracle baby with a psychotic one-night-stand?" I asked, saying one of my favourite Hayley lines.

"About being a mother." Elijah clarified.

"I–" I paused, looking him momentarily before going back to looking around. "I was abandoned when I was born and my adoptive parents kicked me out the second that I turned into a wolf. My parents decided they didn't want me around long before then though. I was always in someone's shadow. So... I don't really know how I feel about being a mother because I... I never really had a good one."

That was true in both lives. My mother's main priority was keeping my father happy and then Ashley. I never really minded that Ashley got more love than me, it wasn't until we were teenagers that it started taking a took on my health. While we both enjoyed our jobs, our father had pressured us into following in his footsteps in the medical profession. Then as soon as Ashley got married and had Andrea, my niece, my parents started getting after me for not having a boyfriend and spending my day off watching 'those vampire shows'.

Hayley's parents kicked her out when they found out she was different, when they found out she was a werewolf. They were never there for her when she needed them, and I could relate to that.

Elijah's voice takes my attention away from my thoughts. "I will always protect you. You have my word on that."

That did do Hayley any good in season fi-

"And noble Elijah always keeps his word."

I looked between the two brothers before deciding to head to the room that I'd be staying in. "Thank you for getting me away from the witches, I'm gonna go to bed so you two can have a brotherly chat."

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

I had showered had changed when I got to my new room. I didn't have much with me, as the small amount of stuff Hayley brought with her to New Orleans was still at the hotel she was staying at. I could probably ask Klaus to pick it up, but that's a tomorrow problem.

As soon as I got into the bed, I broke down. I knew that the two Originals could hear me, but I didn't care. I was in a fictional world, living as Hayley Marshall and pregnant with Klaus Mikaelson's miracle child. A witch could easily kill me and my child. Is Andres okay? Is my sister grieving me in my old life? Is Allison Cameron dead?

I sat there crying for almost an hour before I was calm enough to breathe properly. I leaned into the pillow as I heard footsteps coming closer. I wiped under my eyes as I heard a knock on the door. "Come in,"

Klaus opened the door, only taking a small step further into the room. "Are you okay?"

"No," I told him honestly. "Someone I thought wanted to help me find my family was really only playing nice with me so the witches could confirm I was pregnant. They kept me there for hours before Elijah showed up and now I'm linked to some witch who pisses me off majorly." I stopped ranting to take a deep breath and calm myself down. "No. But I will be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question about the paring! Right now it's undecided, but should she end up with Klaus or Elijah? Klaus is currently winning on both Wattpad and fanfiction.net, but I'm still not sure.
> 
> I'm open to suggestions on what you guys want to happen or see, just tell me and I'll see what I can do!


	3. Wolfsbane

Klaus hadn't spoken to me since he checked on me. It didn’t bother me, he had a coven plotting against him and threatening his unborn child. Me being annoying wasn’t something he needed on top of all of that, so I let him do his thing.

I had been laying in bed when I heard a car door slam. I grabbed a fire iron from next to the fireplace in my room and walked to the stairs. “What the hell?” I asked as soon as I  
saw someone, Rebekah, enter the house.

“Oh, you must be the maid. My bags are in the car – get them, will you?”

I put down my weapon and gave her a tight smile. “Hello. Not the maid.”

“Right. You're that werewolf girl my brother, Klaus, knocked up. I was expecting to see some kind of supernatural, miracle baby bump. Guess you're not showing yet. It's Hayley, isn't it?” 

I chuckled at her bluntness. “You have your brother's manners.”

“And his temper, too, so watch it.” She looks around quickly before focusing back on me. “Where's Elijah?”

“Who knows? He's long gone.” Of course, she would soon find out he’s daggered, but for now, I’ll just play my part.

“What do you mean, ‘long gone’?” Rebekah pressed.

I made my way down the stairs as I spoke. “Well, he made some epic promises about protecting me after saving me from a coven of witches who were holding me hostage as leverage, he was all poetic about how we’re family now. Klaus told me he bailed.” I shrugged. “That’s what I get for trusting vampires.”

“Elijah is not just any vampire, and he doesn't break promises. Which means Niklaus has done something dastardly and Klaus-like.” Here comes my favourite Rebekah line. “Klaus! Get out here and tell me what you've done with our brother, you narcissistic, back-stabbing wanker!” 

I winced at the volume as I sat on the stairs. Stupid sensitive werewolf hearing. 

“Enough with all the shouting,” Klaus said as he opened a pair of doors and entered the room. Ugh, I could practically hear the smirk in his voice. “Little sister, I should have known. I assume the six dead vampires were your doing?”

“They were very rude. Trying to victimize a poor, innocent girl just trying to find her way to the Quarter. So sorry, were they friends of yours?” Rebekah paused. “Oh, that's right, you don't have any friends.”

“I do have friends. I have Marcel. You remember him, don't you?” I glanced over as Rebekah’s heartbeat sped up slightly, and I know Klaus heard it too. “Yes, of course you do. He fancies himself the 'King of the Quarter' now, and he has these rules about killing vampires. It'll be fun to see what sort of punishment he comes up with for you.”

“I don't care about Marcel or his rules. Elijah doesn't welch on deals. What did you do to him?” Rebekah asked. I always felt bad for Rebekah, but she made some poor decisions. 

“Perhaps he's on holiday... or taking a long autumn nap upstairs. Well, go on. Take a look around. You remember this house as well as I.” 

Rebekah, who had to leave the room, turned back to Klaus. “I remember everything.”

“Well, he wasn't good enough for you.” Klaus shrugged. 

Rebekah scoffed. ”No one was ever good enough for me, Nik, you made sure of that. Now, where is Elijah?”

I closed my eyes as I felt a headache forming. I swear this is Sophie trying to piss me off. I put my head in my hands, trying to ignore Klaus and Rebekah arguing. 

I looked up as I heard the door shut, knowing what was coming. Rebekah turned to me. “You, wolf girl. I'm going to search this house inch by inch until I find what my evil brother has done to my good one. You're helping.” 

I walked to Rebekah, holding back a groan. I didn’t want to look at the family coffins. It’s a bit morbid. 

“The governor had lots of secret rooms. I'll show you his favourite.” Rebekah told me as he arrived in a dusty cellar room. I eyed the coffins. He kept Kol and Finns. 

“You think Klaus daggered him?” I asked her. 

Rebekah hummed. “We can't be killed, wolf girl, but that doesn't stop Klaus from finding ways to torture us. He has a set of mystical silver daggers. One in the heart sends us into a deep slumber. Klaus gets his jollies from keeping us in a box, until he decides to pull the dagger out. That must be what he's done to Elijah. This one's mine.” She nods to her coffin. My god, this is a lot creepier in person rather than on a screen. 

“He keeps your coffin on standby,” I said bluntly.

Rebekah nodded. “He likes to be prepared for when his family members inevitably disappoint him. Elijah's isn't here – he must've stashed him elsewhere.”

“Why are all the pretty one's psychotic?” I muttered, temporarily forgetting I was in the room with a vampire.

Rebekah turned to me and grinned. “Welcome to the family, love. You should've run the second you realized Elijah was gone.”

I rolled my red. “Yeah, well, the witches have put some sort of hex on me, linked me with one of the crazy ones. As long as I'm carrying this baby, I can't leave New Orleans. If I do, they kill me.”

“Well, knowing Klaus, he's planning a box for you the second you give birth to whatever's cooking in your tum. I'm leaving as soon as I find Elijah. Being daggered in a box for decades sucks, trust me. You'd best find a way to break that hex and run.”

With that, Rebekah went to continue her search. That hex wouldn’t be broken for a while, as the closest siphon I can think of is in a prison world. 

The daggers did not move from their spot under Rebekah’s coffin.

✧ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

There was no fruit in the house. I looked through the whole kitchen, nothing! There’s barely anything, actually, just a few small things I assume Elijah picked up before he hit daggered. 

Going out of the house was scarier than I’d ever admit out loud, but I was craving fruit. Klaus was out, probably with Marcel. Elijah was daggered and I had no clue where Rebekah was. 

Getting the fruit, and more chocolate bars than I anticipated getting, was easy, getting home wasn’t. It was getting dark and the nightwalkers would be out within the hour. I was passing a park when a girl ran up to me, grabbing my arm. My hand went to her wrist, gripping it tightly. I couldn’t see her face because of what she was wearing and the darkness surrounding us, but I knew it was a witch. “Who the hell are you?”

The witch smiled. If I wasn’t a paranoid, pregnant werewolf, I would have passed this off as a kind, friendly smile. It was anything but. She let go of my arm to place a small vial in my hand. “Put a few drops in some tea and it will work.” I took a stab back, recognizing it as wolfsbane. “It’s an unholy town for wolves, do the right thing.”

Before I could say anything else, she was already jogging away. There were no trash cans around and I didn’t want to litter, so I shoved it in my pocket and kept walking. I was not about to kill my child, that I knew for sure. A witch I had never met before had given me wolfsbane, and I was not impressed. I had only been walking for a few minutes when I heard a twig snap. 

”Dumb move, coming into the Quater. You’re coming with me, wolf.” The vampire demanded, spitting out the last word as if it were poison.

When he got closer to me, I punched him in the jaw with my free hand before lifting my knee, getting him where no man should be hit. I spun around, my shoulders straightening when I saw two more vampires. 

Thankfully, Rebekah showed up, snapping the neck of one and ripping out the other’s heart. “Now that is no way to treat a pregnant lady,” Rebekah looked down at the now-dead vampires. “I do hate bad manners.”

“Hey, Rebekah!” I grinned, as if I hadn’t just been cornered by vampires.

She raised an eyebrow. “Nik is pissed at you.”

“Probably.” I nodded. “Do you want a chocolate bar? I may have bought a lot.”

“I would love one.”

✧ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

We returned him to Klaus throwing a final body onto a small pile in the front courtyard. He turned, giving us a fake smile. I crossed my arms over my chest while he berates Rebekah and I for our behaviour.

“This is why I told you never to leave the house. Werewolves are banned in the Quarter. I had a plan, and your little nighttime stroll put it all in peril!” Rebekah started walking towards the pile of bodies while Klaus was shouting at me, but stopped at Klaus’s shout. “Leave him!”

“You've done enough, don't you think?” He waved his hand. “Leaving a trail of bodies like a road map to my door?”

”If I hadn't overheard this lot bragging about werewolf heads, everyone here would be screwed.” Rebekah told him. “And don't give me that crap about having a plan. You've had all the time in the world to execute a plan, and no one's seen you do a damn thing! Elijah made a deal to protect your child so that it could save you from your selfish, rotten self. But you obviously don't give a damn about the child or Elijah, because what have you done to honour it?!”

“I have done everything.” Klaus seethed. ”Let me spell it out for you, shall I? From the day I arrived, Marcel hasn't trusted me. From Day One, he's had his vampires ingest toxic vervain which, as you know, little sister, protects them from my mind control.”

I watched as Klaus grabbed the vampire who was still alive from the pile. “And this one – I'm gonna drain him of vervain, compel him to believe his mates found religion and moved to Utah, so that he can explain to Marcel why he lost three more vampires tonight.”

Rebekah and I followed him as he dragged the vampire into the house. “Does anyone have any more questions?” Neither of us spoke. “No? Good, because I have a question. Hayley, what were you doing in the bloody French Quarter in the first place?”

“There isn’t any food here!” I exclaimed before he could get any angrier. “You and Rebekah were both out and I was hungry.”

“Leave her be, Nik.” 

I watched carefully as he tried to calm himself down. “I was walking back home, before nightwalkers could come out, mind you, when a witch ran up to me,” I spoke quietly, not wanting to anger him more. “She shoved wolfsbane in my hand and ran, the vampires showed up, you know what happened after that.”

I looked between the two of them. “I’m going to go upstairs and eat.” As I went back to my room, I heard Rebekah and Klaus talking quietly.

“It's okay to care. It's okay to want something. That's all Elijah was trying to do, all he's ever wanted for you. All we've ever wanted.” 

✧ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

I was almost asleep when Klaus entered my room. He was near my bed, the vail of wolfsbane in his hand.

“I didn't use it, I never would’ve,” I spoke quietly.

“You're awake.” 

“I could barely sleep,” I said as I sat up in the bed. “This house is like a sauna.”

“What stopped you?” Klaus asked. “You could have been free of all of this... of me.”

“I always wanted a kid, but my parents were my problem. Someone,” I paused, I couldn’t say sister. Hayley didn’t have siblings. “Someone close to me had a kid when she was around my age, her parents didn’t handle that well. Maybe it has to do with the fact that my birth parents gave me up, and my adopted parents kicked me out. I never had a good example of parents. I want to be better than mine. I want to protect my child”

“I'm beginning to think we're a lot alike, you and I,” Klaus said. “We're both castoffs who have learned to fight when we're backed into a corner.”

I looked up at him. “Well, we're backed into a corner now.”

"Ah, that we are. It's time to fight... little wolf.” He placed a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it gently before going to leave.

“This whole thing with Marcel- what happened?” I asked him. 

Klaus stopped, turning to face me. “I made Marcel everything that he is. I treated him like a son. And when my father chased me and my family from New Orleans a hundred years ago, we believed Marcel was killed – we each mourned him, in our own way. Yet, when I returned, I found not only had he survived, he had thrived. Instead of seeking us out, instead of sticking together as one, he made a choice to take everything my family had built and make it his own. Now, he is living in our home, he is sleeping in our beds. That 'M' he stamps everywhere... it's not for 'Marcel'. It's for 'Mikaelson'. I want it all back, and if I have to push him out to get it, then that's exactly what I'll do.” He smiled faintly from his spot in the doorframe. “I'll have someone see to the air conditioning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the pairing, Klaus is at 20 votes and Elijah is at 5


	4. It's A Girl

“I cannot believe you disposed of those vampires without me. You know how I love to set things on fire!” I heard Rebekah say as I walked downstairs.

“Was I supposed to leave them in the front yard to rot? Besides, they were my responsibility. They attacked the helpless pregnant girl who's carrying my child!” I could practically hear the smirk in his voice. 

“Oh, I am so moved by your new-found sense of fatherly duties towards the werewolf carrying your hybrid bun in her oven.”

“As much as I love listening to you two bicker,” I started as I entered the room they were in. ”The werewolf would like to know what the plan is.”

“Well, that depends what plan you mean, love-- my plan for global domination, or Rebekah's plan to find love in a cruel, cruel world?” Klaus turned to face me.

Rebekah grabbed a pencil from the desk beside her and threw it in Klaus' direction. Klaus caught it easily before it could embed itself in his face

I sighed. “The plan to rescue Elijah who is now in the possession of your mortal enemy after you stabbed him in the back?”

Klaus smirked, something that was far more attractive in person than it was through a screen. “In the front, if we're being specific.”

“You two said that you would get him back. So is there a plan?” I crossed my arms, realizing I had been staring at Klaus for far too long when he raised an eyebrow at me.

“Okay. Well, firstly, Marcel is not my mortal enemy, he's my friend. Albeit one who is unaware that I'm trying to sabotage his hold over the supernatural community of the French Quarter, but a friend nonetheless.” He paused, glancing between Rebekah and I. “And secondly, I daggered Elijah in order to gain Marcel's trust. If I had known he would place my brother in the hands of a particularly nasty teenage witch, I certainly would have weighed my options a bit differently. And thirdly-“ He turned to Rebekah, gesturing for her to speak. “-Sister, please.”

“And thirdly, the plan, as you have demanded, is for Niklaus to simply ask Marcel for Elijah back.” Rebekah told me.

I blinked. “It was good until Rebekah’s part.” I muttered. “That‘s not the whole plan, is it?”

Rebekah scoffed. “Please! Klaus may be a miserable excuse for a sibling, but there is none more diabolical.”

“And that's only Plan A, love!” He told me. “There's always a Plan B.” 

“And do tell, what is Plan B?” 

Klaus smiled. “War.” 

✧ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

I sighed as I listened to Klaus, Rebekah and Sophie argue. Sophie just pisses me off, all of the witches here do so far. Finding Elijah is Rebekah’s priority, and she’s got Klaus and I helping her. I can’t do much because Klaus has me on house arrest, but she somehow got me involved. 

Davina Claire is someone who I want to protect. She deserves better. Her family wanted to sacrifice her, Marcel saved her and took care of her, but is also keeping her locked away and using her. Eventually, she would get Kol, but they would lose each other before they got a semi-happy ending. 

Marcel is not someone I care for and I doubt I will ever be close with. I was never a huge fan of him, but I would rather him as an ally than an enemy. 

Klaus and Rebekah are currently arguing with Sophie, planning to use Thierry and Katie to find Elijah. Klaus had been a sweetheart and gotten me food, although it took a while for home to finally agree. He told me to ask his sister, but Rebekah had been out, something about having to go compel the person she had been staying with before coming here. I told him I would go get it myself, but with what happened last time I didn’t think he’d want me to. He got me to make a list.

He did get me everything on the list. I’m not sure if he compelled someone to pick it all up, but he gave it to me. I hadn’t expected him to, it seems things have already started subtly changing.

However, with the subtle changes, comes the fact I didn’t read Elijah’s journal this morning. I don’t plan on ever reading his journals. Even though I know what’s already in them, it would be an invasion of his privacy to actually read them. 

I jumped as I heard Klaus slam his hands on the table in the room next door. “Sophie Deveraux! You're in no position to be so principled. You can't win a war without a few strategic losses, no matter how regrettable they may be. How many times have the vampires been one step ahead, known something they shouldn't? Your sister, executed in the public square for practicing magic-- who knew she'd be caught? Did she even attempt to flee?”

“...She was caught hiding in a cargo hold of a freighter before it set sail down the Mississippi.” Sophie answered.

“And who, pray tell-- of Marcel's valued inner circle-- manages his business at the docks?” Klaus pressed.

Sophie sighed. “Katie's boyfriend, Thierry.”

Once Sophie left, I walked into the room the siblings were in, sipping some orange juice. “So... how’d it go?” They both turned to me, narrowing their eyes. “That good, huh?”

“What do you want, wolf girl?” Rebekah asked. 

“Nothing, just wanted to suggest looking in church attics for Elijah.” They started back at me. I shrugged. “I’d hide him there.”

“Anything else?” Klaus asked tiredly.

“Nope, best of luck to you. I don’t think your plan will work the way you want it to, though. Have fun!” With one last grin to the blondes, I turned around and made my way back to my room.

✧ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

I absently walked around the pool, watching the wolf that was staring at me. I waved to the wolf who’s eyes widened before nodding back.

“You're not supposed to be out here.” A voice says from behind me. I held in a sigh, turning around and facing Sabine.

“Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Sabine. We met. I'm one of Sophie's friends.” She continued.

“You're one of the witches.” I said bluntly. She nodded.

“Sophie just asked me to come keep you company while everyone's out.” She looked over at the wolf curiously and gestured toward it. I turned back to the wolf. “You know, it's drawn to you. The child you're carrying is part vampire, part werewolf. You and Klaus made something special.”

“Well, a one night stand with a vampire shouldn’t have gotten me pregnant and here we are.” I told her. “You sound like Elijah, you know, he thinks this baby is going to make us one big, happy family.”

“You know, I can do something to find out if it's a boy or girl.” She offered, and if this was anyone else I would have seen this as something genuine. But I knew better.

“I thought you couldn't do witchy stuff around here.” I said, trying to avoid the inevitable. “Anyway, I can just go to a normal human doctor and find out easily.”

“It's not magic, just an old trick my grandmother taught me.” She smiled gently. I want to avoid her, this scene, the witches in general, but this is beneficial to the plot. “Come on. You have to be a little curious.”

A few minutes later I was laying in the kitchen, Sabine holding a crystal hanging on a chain over my belly.

“I think it's a girl.” She smiled down at me before frowning as the crystal started to swing in the other direction. “No... wait.”

I sighed as the crystal started glowing, Sabine dropping it as her eyes rolled back and she started chanting lowly. ”Hoc est infantima malom. Nos omnia perditu el eam.”

Gotta love incorrect Latin saying my child will be evil. My unborn child, that is. 

✧ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

I laid on my bed, going through my journal that overviewed the next few weeks and writing down what has changed so far. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Klaus pause at the doorway before walking in.

“I thought you might like to know, Elijah is returning to us.”

“Congratulations.” I looked up at him, closing the journal. 

“You hardly know him, and yet you miss him. What is it about my brother that always inspires such instant admiration?”

“He was kind to me.” I told him quietly. “He got me away from the witches when they were ready to kill me.”

Klaus paused for a moment, but eventually nodded. He turned to leave but stopped when I called out to him.

“Hey, I learned something today, though. I think it's a girl.” I smiled up at him, and after a moment, Klaus smiled as well. “There’s also something else.”

“What is it?” Klaus asked me.

“Sabine, the witch who told me it was a girl, she had one of those witchy visions. She basically said that our child is evil.”

“Well,” His smile doesn’t falter. “There’s always a chance to be evil in this family.”

Somehow, that line and the dimples that went with it, comforted me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm leaning towards Klaus and Hayey for this story and I regret nothing.   
> Major changes start happening in the next few chapters as these episodes are mainly building the story.
> 
> As always, please leave your thoughts on this chapter and if there is anything you would like to see either comment your idea or PM me!
> 
> with love, lauren.


	5. Bayou Baby Doctor

“So I was right, he’s in a church attic,” I comment, peering over Rebekah’s shoulder. She had been looking up different churches around the quarter. “Can I suggest a church?”

“Maybe later,” Rebekah told me, not taking her eyes off the screen. “You were right last time, and I don’t know how, but I want to try and find him myself.”

I hummed, holding out the bag in my hand, offering some to her. “Blueberry?”

Rebekah turned to stare at me for a moment, and maybe it was a moment too long but my god she’s pretty, then nodded, taking a handful from the bag. 

“You’re an odd one, you know that?” Rebekah commented.

I smiled in return. “Life is cruel, Rebekah, I’ve got to make light of it somehow.”

“Very optimistic.” She said dryly, turning to face me.

“Someone very close to me told me that it’s a cruel world, and if I want to survive, I’d have to suck it up and deal with it like a big girl.” My sister had gone through a rough patch when I was a young teen, although she wasn’t much older than me, it always stuck with me. I tilted my head. “I was also thirteen when she told me, so I’m not quite sure what she was implying, but the advice worked nonetheless.”

“Wise words.” It was quiet for a moment before she raised an eyebrow, saying, “You dealing with it is making a deal with Katerina Petrova and sleeping with my brother?”

I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks. Having Hayley’s memories was both a nightmare and a dream. Damn hormones. “I was also drinking when I slept with your brother!” 

“Ah, but do you regret it?” Rebekah asked me seriously.

“Never.” I shook my head immediately. I always wanted a kid in the future, but not until my father had stopped pressuring me about it. I wanted it to be when I was ready, and well, I’m not exactly ready for a kid now, but I’ll do whatever I have to do for my child to be happy. “I love kids, and maybe this child could soothe Klaus. But, I won’t pressure him about anything, he has enough going on.”

“I never thought sleeping with a vampire, an original, would get me pregnant. Figured I was fine, considering they can’t have kids. I go to this supernatural infested town, piss off the Original Hybrid then end up sleeping with him.” My nose scrunched up. Memories kept flashing in the forefront of my mind, all thoughts about Klaus. “I also pissed off the blonde he has a crush on.”

Despite the semi-serious situation we had been in moments ago, Rebekah let out a loud laugh. We sat for a few moments, merely enjoying each other’s company. It wasn’t tense, there was any lingering anger. It was nice. 

I grabbed my blueberries I had set on the table during our talk. “I’m going to have a nap, maybe a bath. Maybe both.” I shrugged. “I’m in one of those moods, you know?”

“I’ve had many,” Rebekah nodded, turning back to her computer. “I’m going back to looking at churches.”

I couldn’t help but let out a chuckle as I turned to leave the room. When I was down the hall, I couldn’t help but call out, “Bet twenty dollars he’s at St. Anne's Church!”

“Bet!” Rebekah called back.

I grinned, taking another handful of blueberries. Maybe this wasn’t so bad.

✧ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

I lied. It was bad. So so bad.

Hating a fictional character and hating that fictional character who is living and breathing in front of you are very different things.

Agnes was someone I wanted to kill when I watched The Originals, and now with werewolf emotions and protectiveness, the urge had never been stronger. 

Nobody in the house liked Agnes, or any of the witches, really. Agnes decided I needed a doctors appointment, I refused but this time, I’m hoping to have Rebekah on my side.

I want a strong relationship with Rebekah. Not romantic. Don’t get me wrong, she’s gorgeous, but she’s not the Original I have eyes for. And I don’t want to replace Ashely, ever, but I’ve always had my sister by my side. I need a sister. Maybe not my sister, but someone who would fill a similar role.

Rebekah had already started to take care of me without me mentioning anything. If I run out of food, she’ll go refill it. If I write something new down on my grocery list, which, yes, Klaus made me make one, she’ll go get it. 

I just want to hold her and protect her from the world.

Of course, she's an Original vampire and immortal, she had spent a thousand years with her brothers, she needed girl time and I intended to be her best friend.

And we bonded over our hatred for the witches of the French Quarter coven. She called them ‘annoying bratty bitches’ and I don’t think I’ve ever agreed to a statement more.

I sat on the couch, flipping through a book I had already read twice. I let out a low growl, shocking myself, as Agnes mentioned me going to a doctor again.

“I feel great, Agnes, go home.” My eyes didn’t leave the page as I heard Rebekah stifle a laugh. 

“You are overdue for a checkup.” Agnes persisted.

“Rebekah made me an appointment for a normal doctor,” I told her. “What do you expect me to do? Pop into the Quarter for a quick ultrasound? A pregnant werewolf escorted by a witch? Not happening.”

Agnes was silent for a moment before she turned to face Rebekah. “Did you really make her an appointment with a human?”

“Of course, who do you think I am?” Rebekah scoffed. “I want the best for my niece, and I think a qualified human who actually knows what they’re doing is the best.”

Never have I ever been so thankful for Rebekah Mikaelson. A godsend, really. 

Oh no, Agnes looks like she’s scheming. Although, she normally looks like she’s scheming.

“While That is a good option, I know a doctor out in the Bayou, off the beaten path.” No, no, no, no! This isn’t supposed to happen! Agnes just should’ve gone with it. Ugh, who am I kidding? “Now, I took the liberty of making an appointment for you. Tonight, after-hours, just us. Vampires will never get word of it.”

I froze for a moment then turned to Rebekah. “I don’t trust her,” I whispered low enough that Agnes wouldn’t hear. “I don’t want to go.”

“I don’t trust her either,” Rebekah whispered back, getting out of her seat so she could come over. “And I also don’t want you to go, but maybe this doctor will be better for now. No vampires.”

She was in front of me now, clearly amused by Agnes’ confused face. She paused for a moment. “I’ll still take you to the human doctor. Go with the witch, text me when you get to the doctor and I’ll meet you there. I have to talk with Nik first.”

I nodded, a genuine smile forming on my face. This isn’t what I wanted to happen, not at all, but maybe Rebekah could help.

“Okay, fine. Bayou-baby-doctor it is.” I said to Agnes, standing up.

As she stood to take me out of the room, I turned my head to Rebekah and mouthed a ‘thank you’.

She responded with a thumbs up and an ‘anytime’.

✧ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

“This is the doctor's office?” My god, this is sketchy. 

Agnes smiled. “Dr. Paige is only this far out because Marcel's men kept terrorizing her patients. Go! She won't bite!”

I got out of the car, pulling out my phone as I walked toward the clinic, hearing Agnes on the phone. Did she forget I’m a werewolf? I sent a message to Rebekah as I walked in. 

‘At the clinic. Agnes is sending someone after me.’ 

Later, Dr. Paige stood above me, giving me an ultrasound, and we can hear the heartbeat. The doctor smiled at me. “Your baby's heart rate is perfect.”

Despite the situation, I smiled. “I knew it.”

Dr. Paige chuckled and handed me a tissue to wipe the ultrasound gel off of her abdomen, which I did, it was worse than I anticipated. I had been to Ashley’s appointments and listened as she complained about how cold the process was, she wasn’t wrong. 

“That's a unique birthmark.” Dr. Paige remarked.

“Thanks, I got it from my family,” I said sarcastically, putting my sweater back on. “We're done here, right?”

I looked down at my phone as it buzzed, a simple text that said, ‘send me your location.’ I sent it to her easily, placing my phone in my waistband afterwards.

“Your blood pressure is a bit high, I've got something for it.” A grabbed my bag as soon as the doctor left the room, my spine straightened as I heard a wolf howl. I could see headlights approaching from the window. I didn’t have that long. 

Where’s Rebekah when you need her?

I could feel my heartbeat speed up as Dr. Paige walked back in. 

“You know, Doc, I’m not too good with pills,” I said. 

“Heh, neither am I, truth be told.” Dr. Paige sets the medicine cup on the table and starts preparing something. 

Glancing over, I could see a group of intimidating-looking men walk into the clinic and whisper something to Agnes. 

My arm shot out in time to catch Dr. Paige’s arm as she lunged at me. I pushed it away from me, stabbing the heel of my shoe into her foot. She let out a cry but was quickly silenced as I stabbed the syringe into the doctor's neck, causing her to pass out onto the floor. 

Holy shit.

The men in the lobby ran toward the door, but I managed to shut and lock it before they could enter. One of the men rattled the doorknob as I opened the window, getting out as fast as I could. 

After a few minutes, the men who raided the clinic are still looking for me in the woods behind the clinic. They passed me a few times, not seeing that I was hiding behind a tree. I ran up to them and kicked the first man in the stomach before knocking him to the ground. I jumped and kicked the second man down as well as I snapped his neck. A third man tried to attack me, but I grabbed the knife from his hands and cut his neck with it as I spun in the air.   
When a fourth lunged toward me, I grabbed his shotgun and knocked him to the ground, and possibly killed him as I kicked him and beat him in the head with the butt of the gun. 

My eyes flashed gold as I looked around for the other one. A large man tried to attack me, but before I could react, his neck was snapped from behind by Rebekah.

Oh my god. I just killed a bunch of people.

There was a part of me that was thankful my father put us in self-defence.

“Have to say, I'm impressed,” Rebekah said.

“You’re late.” I deadpanned.

“Apologies. I found my brother and he wanted to talk.” Rebekah told me.   
“Who are they?”

“Witches. Warlocks. Whatever.” We could see more men with flashlights in the distance heading toward us.

“There are more of them. Run!”

I didn’t make it very far before I heard Rebekah fall to the ground. I kept running until I was hit in the shoulder with an arrow. I cried out at the sharp pain, my eyes fluttering closed.

Shit.

✧ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*

I woke up to a wolf nudging me. I sat up, immediately regretting it as the dizziness hit me. A held up a hand when the wolf whined. “I’m fine.”

I stood up slowly, noticing the other wolves surrounding us. “Well, I’m going to go find my... friends.”

I could hear Klaus and Rebekah talking as I stumbled towards the clinic. I winced from the pain and sounds of the wolves howling. It was loud, too loud.

“Hayley! What happened? Tell me what happened.” Klaus said as he rushed towards me.

“I don’t... I can't remember.” I frowned, looking up at him.

I stayed still as Klaus examined me for any wounds. “You've completely healed. There's not a scratch on you.”

I leaned into him, fighting to keep my eyes open. Should I be this tired? “Werewolf.”

“No, werewolves don’t heal that fast.”

“It's the baby,” Rebekah said after a few moments. “The vampire blood- Klaus' vampire blood- in your system. It can heal any wound.” Klaus turned and stared at her incredulously. “Your own child healed you.”

Rebekah shifted her focus back to me.  
“How did you escape? You were outnumbered, unarmed? Those men were ripped to shreds!”

“I think it was the wolf. It's trying to protect me.” I said quietly.

“The witches were supposed to protect you! When I get my hands on Sophie Deveraux-“ Klaus started angrily.

“As much as I would love for you to kill her, It wasn't Sophie. It was Agnes.” I cut him off. 

“Fine! Agnes, Sophie, it's all the same to me! I'll slaughter the lot of them!” He said.

”Not if Elijah gets there first.” Rebekah told him.

“Did you find him?” I asked her, 

“He's been in touch, and he has a plan. All he asks is that we take care of you.” She said before she grimaced. “And I owe you twenty dollars.”

“That’s why you should trust me.” I smiled before looking at Klaus. “Hey, so... can we go home now? I'd really like to sleep for a few days...”

When I went to walk, my knees buckled and I stumbled, but Klaus zoomed over to catch me and scooped me up to carry me.   
“Ooh, I've got you, love. I've got you.”

I gladly leaned into him, burying my face in his neck. He smelled like home.


	6. Klaus Watches Twilight

“Have you heard of The Harvest?” 

I looked up from my journal as Klaus and Rebekah walked in. Rebekah sat at the foot of the bed and Klaus stayed in the doorframe.

“The Harvest.” I repeated, shutting my journal. “I’ve heard a thing or two about it.”

“What do you know?” Rebekah pressed.

I sighed. Might as well tell them now, Elijah was getting a version of the story from Davina. "The Harvest ritual needs the participation of four young girls who meet the ancestor’s demand. They will be sacrificed to the ancestors where the power of every witch killed will go to the other until they are all killed. After a year the girls will be resurrected as a reward and the ancestors will give them more power for three hundred years, then the ritual will be started again. The thing is, the witches that were to be sacrificed didn't know that they were to be killed, the four girls found out in the ritual when they watched their friends being slaughtered, but their families had known all along.”

”Oh my god.” Rebekah muttered.

“Sophie Deveraux, whose niece was one of the Harvest witches, tried to stop them, but was stopped.” She took a deep breath before continuing. "Father Keiran O'Connell tipped off Marcel in hope that he would save the girls. He arrived before they killed the last Harvest girl, Davina Claire. He saved her and is using her to know when a witch is using magic through her connection to the ancestors. She is the last one and has the power of all four, if they don't sacrifice her then …”

"They can't get their power or the girls back.” Klaus and Rebekah finished in unison.

"Which is why Jane-Anne Deveraux was willing to go to such lengths to secure our help.” Klaus murmured.

"Her daughter’s life is on the line,” Rebekah concluded. "And the witches are helping her to return their power.”

“Marcel is using this Davina as a weapon against the witches.” Klaus continued with a dark growl.

Rebekah froze, her eyes widening as she turned to me. “He’s using a teenage girl who was lied to by her coven, watched her friends die and was almost sacrificed for his own gain?”

“Marcel cares about Davina,” I started. “He does. But to answer your question, basically yes.”

Klaus turned to me. “How do you know this?”

“Just trust me, I know things.” I told him. “Just like I knew what church Elijah was in.”

I shook my head. “Look, you're probably going to kidnap Sophie and interrogate her later anyway. Ask her about the harvest.” I pointed to the door. “If you could both leave, I’d like to get back to what I was doing.”

“What were you doing?”

“Out!”

━━━ ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ━━━

“You can't go out there now. I need to gather witches’ remains and consecrate them. If i don't get them before sundown, we’ll lose the link to their magic.” I leaned into the couch as Sophie practically begged Klaus. I had come downstairs when I heard her voice and had been staring at the ceiling as Sophie talked.

“Those witches tried to kill Hayley,” Klaus glared at her. “I’d prefer for Marcel’s informant not to find anything that would lead him back to us, to her, or you know…” he pointed at my stomach. “That.”

“Classy.”

Klaus pointed at Sophie as he began to walk away. “Stay put,” she threw her hands up. “And save the rest of your story ‘til I return.”

I grabbed Rebekahs arm, pulling her closer and talking low enough that Sophie couldn't hear. “You plan on following her once she leaves?”

“Obviously.”

“Great!” I pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to her. “Read this once you leave.”

Rebekah started at me for a moment before she nodded and left the room. 

Now, all I had to do was wait for her to return.

━━━ ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ━━━

I spent my time in the house alone watching twilight, and I'm not ashamed to admit it. It wasn't that I like twilight, because I don’t, there was just something about it that made me want to watch it. Except new moon, that one lasted forever. The only good parts were the scenes with the pack and Edward getting his ass kicked. I had watched the first one in its entirety, skipped through the boring parts of new moon and had just started eclipse when Rebekah returned. 

I paused the movie, wrapping the blanket around me as I walked to greet her. She had already downed three shots by the time I got to her.

“Hey, Rebekah.”

“There's a pack out there, and it's not small.” Rebekah turned to me. “What is it with you and those wolves, anyway?”

“I feel like we’re connected.” I told her. “I’m pretty sure that's my bio pack.”

Rebekah gave me a sympathetic look and held out a drink for me. I stared at her until she nodded, drinking the glass of bourbon before pouring another. “Oh right. Well, if you ask me, family is a pain in the behind.”

I grinned at her as she downed another drink. “Nik, finally!” Rebekah said as Klaus walked in the door. “What-”

Rebekah ran towards Elijah when she walked in the door with a huge smile. Elijah looked at me and I smiled back, but I grabbed Klaus and walked out of the room with him.

“You’re home!” I heard Rebekah say.

I didn't let go of his arm until we were far enough that I couldn't hear Rebekah and Elijah anymore. “Why are we out here, little wolf?”

“They need to talk and he looked ready to follow me.” I let go of his arm. “So… how was your day?’

“Are you going to make awkward small talk the whole time?”

“Yes.”

Klaus sighed. “My day could have been better, you?”

“I watched twilight an-” When I saw the face Klaus made, I couldn't help but let out a laugh. “Klaus, it's just vampires and wolves.”

‘Are you serious?” His nose scrunched up more. “They’re pathetic knock offs, and if they existed here I would end them all.”

“Klaus…” I started, grinning up at him. “Have you watched twilight.”

He froze. 

“You have!” I started back towards the house, leaving him behind me. “Rebekah! You’ll never guess what I found out!”

Rebekah never found out. Klaus had gotten ahead of me easily and told us to listen to what Elijah had to say.

“Everything that brought us here to New Orleans was a lie. The story that Sophie Daveraux fabricated, the struggle for control of the French Quarter, the war between the vampires and the witches. It wasn't over territory at all, this was over Davina.” Elijah explained as we listened, scattered around the study.

“So, Hayley was right then?” Rebekah asked. I guess she told Elijah what I knew. 

He nodded. “Eight months ago, Sophie Deveraux and her sister Jane-Anne lost everything. Now, four months after that, a young pregnant girl wanders into their restaurant.” Elijah glanced at me. “Suddenly, all hope is renewed. Jane-Anne actually sacrificed her life so that her sister can use you to find Davina. If Sophie Deveraux is successful in capturing Davina, she can return Jane-Anne's daughter back to life. We thought we'd come here to wage a war for power. This is about family. In order to return her niece to life, Sophie Deveraux will fight to the death. That makes her more dangerous than anyone.”

“Well, we better make a plan then!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, hi, hi. I haven't updated this in over a month, but here's chapter six! In all honesty, I lost all of my inspiration for these books over the past month but when NaNo started, I told myself I'm going to update everything at least once. I also made new sign offs, so thats fun.
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter, all feedback is appreciated! Please do not comment 'update' it adds unnecessary stress and makes me feel pressured to post chapters.
> 
> As always, I'm open to suggestions on what you guys want to see. You can send ideas through pms or in the comments!
> 
> With love,  
> Maze


	7. Unlinked

Plans were barely made.

We spent two hours talking about the Harvest and possible plans, but nothing was decided on. I couldn't outright tell them how to fix everything, not yet, anyway.

"Good morning."

Elijah is far too interested in me. Don't get me wrong, he's hot as hell, but i'm pregnant with his niece. It's weird.

"Hey." I didn't turn away from the fridge when I answered him. "Rebekah! We need food again!"

Elijah looked confused. I guess no one told him about the last time I went for food.

"Add bleach to the list." Rebekah went into the living room to clean up the mess her brother made. I nodded, adding bleach to the list that was on the counter.

"You know, I do hope my siblings were hospitable to you in my absence."

"They were sweethearts." I told him. "While you were daggered, I've been attacked by French Quarter vampires, I've had to live in a house with a secret dungeon full of coffins, and I was nearly  
murdered by witches who are convinced my baby is Lucifer. Really, they've been fine, Elijah."

"I'm just happy to see you're in one piece." Elijah said. "So, back to murderous witches. I have some concerns."

"I'm still linked to Sophie and the witches here are evil."

"Yes, I think it's time we took care of that little problem."

Rebekah came back into the kitchen, dragging the dead girl behind her. "I'm all for it. Who do we have to kill?"

"Probably no one." I raised an eyebrow at him. He sighed. "Alright, potentially everyone."

━━━ ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ━━━

Rebekah was on babysitting duty. Klaus and Elijah both left, and hopefully by tonight, I'll be unlinked.

Rebekah and I were both in the living room, she was on her laptop and I was reading a book. I'm not sure what the book was, I couldn't really focus on it knowing what was going to happen today.

I let out a yelp when I felt the puncture in my neck, covering it with my hand. Rebekah rushed over to me.

"What the hell was that?"

"Something happened to Sophie. It felt like I was being stabbed." I told her. "Call one of your brothers."

Rebekah nodded. "Nik. You need to find Sophie, something happened."

A while later, Rebekah entered my room with a basket of apples. "Time for the demon spawn to snack!"

"You shouldn't call her that, that demon spawn you speak of is your niece." I laughed.

"Have you picked another name yet?" She held out the basket. "Take one, the plantations lousy with them."

I grabbed an apple as she asked me another question. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess." I shrugged.

"Do me a favour and don't die on my watch. I'll never hear the end of it."

"Charming."

I gripped onto the blanket that was on me as a wave of dizziness hit.

"What's wrong?" Rebekah frowned.

"I got really dizzy all of sudden."

Rebekah put her hand on my forehead. "You're burning up."

━━━ ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ━━━

I groaned as Rebekahs phone rang. It was too loud. "What, Nik?"

"It's called the needle of sorrows. It causes miscarriages, they stabbed Sophie with it. Elijah's on his way."  
Rebekah hung up the phone and set it beside her.

"It feels like I'm being microwaved."

"Elijah is on his way. I'm sure he knows how to fix it."  
"I bet he has Sophie."

Rebekah raised an eyebrow at me. "You sound like you're dying but you're still making bets?"

"20 dollars."

"Deal."

I didn't need money, especially not when I'm living with the Mikaelsons, but it was a way of using what I know. I couldn't just say he'd bring Sophie, or what church he had been in, so I made bets  
out of it.

After I'm unlinked, I'm changing everything. I had to keep things relatively the same while I'm linked to Sophie, but after today, I'm starting to really change things. There are some things that will probably stay canon, but that's a later problem.

"Elijah, finally!" Rebekah stood up. "What the hell is she doing here?"

"I'm trying to help." Sophie sighed.

"Help? You're the reason we're on this bloody mess!" Rebekah exclaimed. "Why aren't we unlinked with this witch already, Elijah?"

"Rebekah, let her do what she can."

"I may know a way to slow the fever down. But, I'm gonna need some special herbs." Sophie looked at Rebekah. "I'll text you a list."  
Rebekah looked over to me for a moment, then back to them. "Fine."

━━━ ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ━━━

Hayley sat beside the pool, a towel wrapped around her as Rebekah checked her temperature.

"She's burning up! We need to do this now." Rebekah told Sophie, taking off her jacket.

"Get her in the water!"  
Rebekah jumped into the pool and helped Hayley in. Sophie followed them with the cup in her hand.

"Hayley's temperature is sky-high. The water, with the help of the herbs, should cool us down." She handed Hayley the cup. "Drink this!" Sophie turned to Rebekah. "You're going to have to get her heart rate down."

"How do you suggest I do that?" Rebekah asked her.

"Hold her. It's a natural human remedy to slow the heart rate and reduce blood pressure."

Rebekah picked Hayley up, holding her to her chest.

"Davina will break the link, we just need time." Elijah told them.

Hayley ground, gasping for breath as she clung to Rebekah. "I can't breath!"

"Okay, long deep breaths, Hayley, Look at me. Long deep breaths, just focus on the sound of my voice." Rebekah's voice lowered to a whisper. "You'll be okay. You'll be okay."  
Hayley screamed, thrashing in her hold. "AHHHH! AHHHH!"

Sophie looked at the sky. "I just felt it lift."

Rebekah sighed in relief as Hayley started to calm down. Hayley now stood on her one, but still leaned into Rebekah. Sophie took out one of her earrings and poked her palm with it. Hayley looked at her palm, relieved when there was nothing. Rebekah helped Hayley out of the pool after a few moments.

"Elijah... as soon as your brother finds out that the link is broken, he'll kill Agnes. I know you don't owe me anything, but please, don't let him kill her." Sophie begged.

Elijah pulled his phone out.

"Elijah! She's our only access to the power we need to survive. Promise me that you'll stop him!"  
Elijah ignored her, calling Klaus. It's me, where are you? Don't hurt her. I'll be there shortly." He hung up, turning to Sophie. "I'll make you one last promise. I won't let my brother kill Agnes."

After giving Sophie a light threat, Hayley turned to Rebekah. "Thank you."

Rebekah smiled, not saying anything as they walked into the house together.

━━━ ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ━━━

Hayley was panicking.

Actually, she was fine until she opened the door and saw Josh.

"Where is he? I've been trying to find him all day. Marcel knows that Klaus lied to him about where he lives."

Hayley sighed. "I'm not his keeper, Josh."

"Fine! Just... tell him to call me, please."

Hayley nodded before she shut the door, going back to the couch. Rebekah had left, but said that she would be back. Hayley trusted her.

When there was another knock on the door, Hayley groaned, knowing who it was. When she opened the door, instead of being startled, she grinned.

"Hi, I'm Hayley. I don't believe we've met." Marcel's eyes widened. "You're Marcel, aren't you?"

━━━ ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ━━━

"Hayley's gone. Where is she?"

Klaus walked into the room. "Elijah. Marcel was here, but there's a note from Hayley."

"What does it say?" Elijah and Rebekah asked in unison.

Klaus handed it to them.

"You're blaming the wrong person. It's Tyler Lockwood, not Marcel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, hi, hi, here's chapter seven! this chapter is pretty short, but there wasn't much to add. 
> 
> Rebekah taking care of Hayley, especially during the unlinking? I love that
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter, all feedback is appreciated! Please do not comment 'update' it adds unnecessary stress and makes me feel pressured to post chapters.
> 
> As always, I'm open to suggestions on what you guys want to see. You can send ideas through pms or in the comments!


	8. The Truth

Hayley woke up in the back of an SUV with her wrists bound. She groaned, realizing where she was. The trunk opened, revealing Tyler Lockwood. Hayley didn't get the chance to say anything before he was talking, binding her ankled with zip-ties. 

"You don't wanna fight me, Hayley. You know you can't beat a hybrid."

Tyler pulled her out of the trunk and threw her over his shoulder.

No. Hayley thought bitterly. But I know a hybrid who can beat you.

A while later, Hayley grimaced as Tyler set her in a little shack. "Ew. What is that place?"

"The armpit of Louisiana." Tyler told her, pulling a knife out of his pocket.

"What are you gonna do with that?"

"Depends on you." He cut the zip-ties on her ankles.

"Lockwood, you attacked me. Not the other way around. I was peacefully sitting in the backyard"

Tyler cut her off. "It's not even your backyard, it's Klaus's! You're shacked up in that mansion with a psycho. A long way from the girl I've met in the Appalachians, helping iver werewolves."

"And you changed a lot from the boy I met in the Appalachians." Hayley countered. "Things have changed."

"You mean that you're pregnant? A hybrid baby, yeah, I know all about it. I've been roaming around the Bayou, asking questions. Let me tell you what I learned." He pulled down Hayley's sleeve."This crescent birthmark means you come from a big-shot family. Some kind of royalty for werewolves in the region. And right here-" Tyler gestured around them, "- this is all that's left of them."

Hayley looked around as another werewolf came forward. Dwight? Derek? No, that was teen wolf. "Is that her?"

"Yeah, Dwayne." Dwayne! "Get her inside."

A few minutes after Dwayne left her inside, Tyler came in. "Whatever you have planned, just know that the Originals will kill you if you hurt me."

"What makes you think i'm afraid to die?"

"You ready for this?" Tyler asked Dwyane when he walked in.

Dwyane nodded. "Let's do it."

Tyler pulled out a syringe, crouching in front of her as Dwyane held her down.

"Tyler! No! TYLER PLEASE!

"Klaus destroyed everything good in my life! So, I'm gonna take away the thing he wants most!"

"NO, PLEASE! TYLER, PLEASE!"

Tyler jammed the syringe into Hayley's stomach and drew blood. Hayley screamed in pain. One he removed the syringe from her body, he jammed it into Dwayne's neck, injecting the blood into him, snapping his neck moments after. Tyler lifted Dwayne's dead body up off the floor and dragged him over to the other side of the room while Hayley glared at him.

"Don't get all judgy!' Tyler rolled his eyes. "Dwayne knew what he was getting into. He volunteered!"

"Volunteer for what? For you to kill him?"

"Dwayne is a werewolf who died with your blood in his system. The same blood you share with your hybrid baby."

"You're trying to turn him into a hybrid." Hayley leaned back slightly, wanting to get as far away from Tyler as possible. She knew what was going to happen, but experiencing it hurt a hell of a lot more than watching it.

"I've been running with wolf packs all over the country. One of them was tight with a witch. She had nightmare visions about your baby and how Klaus could use its blood to make an army of hybrid slaves." Tyler told her.

"It's a baby, Tyler! A baby!"

"Maybe, maybe not." Tyler shrugged. "That's where Dwayne comes in. You see, he was happy to be the test case. If you haven't noticed, these people don't have much to live for. They'd all welcome the chance to become the superior species. Trouble is, all hybrids are sired to Klaus. They follow his every move." He grabbed a knife from his bag and set it one the table. "No way I let that happen."

"What makes you think Klaus knows about the baby blood siring?"

"What do you think? Klaus Mikaelson, killer of men, women and puppies, all of a sudden wants to be a daddy? Or, he's got an ulterior motive. Hybrids can walk in the sun. Their bite is lethal to vampires. They'll take over New Orleans by the end of the week. And you know what's going to stop Klaus then? Nothing."

Dwayne woke up with a gasp. Tyler glanced at Hayley before turning back to Dwayne. "You're gonna have to feed on her." Tyler picks up the knife and walked towards her before cutting her neck.

"No! Ahhhhh!"

"Do it." Dwayne walked over to Hayley and fed on her, despite her cries. After a moment, Dwayne stopped and fell to the floor in pain. Tyler pushed him outside and left the shack to tend to him.

Hayley grabbed the knife, which was thankfully in reach, hiding it in her boot as well as she could. She also grabbed the broken leg from a chair on the floor.

"He's a hybrid now, isn't he?" Hayley asked when Tyler walked back in,

"If Klaus gets a hold of you, if he gets that kid? He wins." Tyler pulled another knife out instead of looking for the one that had been on the floor. "Even if you try to run, he'll find you, he'll take your kid away, and he'll make more hybrid monsters. Slaves who do everything he says."

"Tyler, don't. Please." Hayley begged, preparing herself as Tyler walked towards her. When he was close enough, she stabbed him just below the heart with the broken chair leg. Tyler screamed in pain, struggling to pull the stake out.

As soon as he was standing again, Dwyane came in. "Get away from her!"

"Why do you care?" Tyler demanded.

"I said get away!"

"Dwayne, he's gonna kill me!" Hayley exclaimed. "He's going to kill you, too! He said that hybrids are too dangerous to live, you need to stop him!"

"SHUT UP!" Dwyane threw Tyler across the room. Hayley took the opportunity to cut herself free and escape.

Hayley ran as fast as she could through the woods, stopping behind a tree when she figured she was far enough. Though she knew it was one of her vampires approaching, she still held the knife as she turned to face them. "Finally."

"Forgive me." Elijah smiled. "I thought you were in danger. It appeared I was mistaken."

Hayley put the knife back in her boot. "It's been a shitty day. Take me home."

"We have to find my siblings first, I'm afraid."

━━━ ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ━━━

Klaus and Rebekah were waiting at Dwayne's shack when Elijah and Hayley got there.

"Hayley!" Rebekah rushed over, holding the wolf by the shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"I could be a hell of a lot better." Hayley grumbled, not noticing that she was leaning into the original. "I got kidnapped. It's not fun."

"Are you saying you didn't have a good time being held against your will?" Rebekah deadpanned. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel like me and Klaus need to talk. Alone."

Klaus looked surprised for a moment, and he knew Hayley caught it, but covered it before his siblings could notice.

━━━ ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ━━━

Hayley laid in her bed, resting against the headboard, finding comfort in the giant blanket that had been bought for her. Klaus sat at the foot of her bed, not quite looking at her, but at the empty wall behind her. They found a form of comfort in the silence.

"Tyler kidnapped me to test a theory that the blood of our kid could be used to sire hybrids. He claimed that you knew about it, and get this, planned to use this knowledge to build a hybrid army."

Klaus stilled. "And you assume it's true?"

"Not for a second." Hayley shook her head. "I didn't say anything to Elijah about it when he found me, you deserve to know more than he does."

Klaus didn't say anything.

"In the third drawer in my dresser, there's a stack of notebooks." Hayley said after a few minutes, nodded to the dresser. "Grab them. There's something I want to show you."

Klaus looked confused, but obliged, standing up and getting the notebooks. Hayley lifted the blanket, patting the spot beside her. "Take your shoes off."

Klaus started at her for a moment then shook his head, taking off his shoes and sitting beside her. Hayley threw the blanket over the two of them, grabbing the books from him. "These notebooks, Klaus Mikaelson, have more than anyone should know."

"What exactly does that mean?" Klaus asked her.

Hayley laid them out on the bed so that he could see the names. The Vampire Diaries, The Originals, The Original Family, Legacies and Timeline.

"What are these?" Klaus asked her, glancing over.

Hayley picked up a book, The Originals, and handed it to him. "Open it and you'll see."

"April 30th, 2011. First episode, Hayley gets kidnapped by the witches. Klaus and Elijah show up in New Orleans and find out she's pregnant..." Klaus trailed off. "Hayley?"

"Where I come from, this world is all fictional." Hayley told him quietly. "The life you live was a show for me, three of them. The Vampire Diaries, The Originals and Legacies."

"That is ridiculous." Klaus shook his head, not wanting to believe her.

"Open the one about your family."

Klaus opened it and read until they met the hunters of the five. He shut the book, tossing it back on the bed. "You're serious?"

"Nobody but your family knows about most of that stuff. Some of it happens in the future, the old future." Hayley leaned back.

"When did you... come here?"

"A week before the witches kidnapped me, I'm pretty sure. I just know it was a week before the first episode." Hayley looked over. "I only had a few days to prepare to meet you and Elijah, so I wrote down everything I know about this world."

"So you knew this was all going to happen?"

"I know one future, Klaus. I've already started changing things." She told him. "For example, today, the original Hayley told Elijah about the siring thing instead of you, he ended up getting a bite from you, a shit ton of hallucinations and Hayley found out her real name. Which is Andrea Labonair, by the way."

"And in the original timeline, Rebekah would have been plotting against you but instead, she was looking for me all morning." His eyes widened. "Don't worry, just talk to her about it. It's not that bad if you just communicate."

"You speak as if you know us well." Klaus commented.

Hayley scoffed. "Dude, I dedicated, like, ten years of my life to you." His eyes widened. "I'm serious, I was going to stop watching because I don't like most people in Mystic Falls, then you and your family showed up and it was better. Then, there was the spin off, which could have been a hell of a lot better."

"That's..." Klaus trailed off, looking at the ceiling.

Hayley copied him, also staring up. "You can read my to-do list if it will make you feel better."

"It probably won't, but I'll read it anyway." Klaus pulled out the list, reading it out loud. "One, gain Klaus' trust genuinely. Two, don't go through Elijah's journals... Was the original Hayley really that bad?"

Hayley groaned. "She was awful, I blame the writers, though. She deserved better."

Klaus continued to read the list, mumbling to himself, asking Hayley questions. "Do you want to explain these one's?"

Hayley looked at what number he pointed at. "In the show, your mother used the power from the collapse of the other side and the birth of our daughter to resurrect herself and some others. And eventually, I want to tell Rebekah and Elijah about all of this.

"Um, number six, I'm basically in an arranged marriage with a guy named Jackson who I don't even know. The cure for the bite, and the bite itself, is explained in the notebooks. The original Hayley kept her from you, I'm not going to." She hesitated, reading the next lines. "Kol and Finn got resurrected by your mother, their souls were out in bodys of witches. I plan on saving them and getting shit sorted with Finn."

"And the rest of the list?" Klaus inquired.

"Ah, those will explain themselves as you read." Hayley pointed to the first notebook. "They're numbered, you can start reading them if you want. If you need to stop, I won't blame you. You should also probably talk to Elijah about his crush on me, it's weird and I'm not interested." She shuffled down on the bed, laying her head on the pillow. "I'm going to sleep now. It's been a long day. Goodnight, Klaus."

Hayley started facing the wall, but ended up pressed against his side as she fell asleep.

Klaus moved his arm so that it was wrapped around her. "Goodnight, little wolf."

━━━ ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ━━━

Tyler Lockwood and Marcel Gerard sat at a table in a bar, a few vampire guards standing nearby.

"You wanna make a deal with me, you gotta offer me something. I already know about Hayley, the werewolf girl. What else you got?" Marcel asked him.

"What if I told you that werewolf girl is carrying Klaus' child?" Marcel leaned closer, so Tyler continued. "And, if that baby is born, it'll mean the end of the vampire species."

Marcel nodded at him, silently agreeing to work together.

The two were completely unaware of the two originals listening to their conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, hi, hi, here's chapter eight! Quite a bit has changed form the original episode, but that's the point! Elijah has no clue what's going on and Klaus knows everything. The Klayley bonding towards the end had more to it, but the chapter would have been over 4k so I put it in a different chapter! the goodnight part? akjnjdksf
> 
> What do you think happened to Tyler?
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter, all feedback is appreciated! Please do not comment 'update' it adds unnecessary stress and makes me feel pressured to post chapters. As always, I'm open to suggestions on what you guys want to see. You can send ideas through pms or in the comments!
> 
> with love,  
> maze


	9. Girl Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please answer the question at the end!! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“You slept with my brother!”

“I didn’t sleep with your brother,” I told Rebekah when she walked into my bathroom. “I just slept with him in my bed.”

Rebekah shrugged and sat on my counter. “You were on top of him.”

“It happens.” I defended myself before frowning. “How do you even know that?”

“I looked into Nik’s head, that’s all I got before he pushed me out,” Rebekah told me.

“Rebekah, in case you didn't notice, I’m in the bath.”

“I noticed.” 

“Why are you still in here?”

“I got bored of listening to Nik and Elijah argue so I came to talk to you.” Rebekah tilted her head before rolling her eyes, raising her voice slightly as she said, “I won't, Elijah, you’re acting like a child. I’m sure she is already well aware.” She turned back to me and muttered, “And they call me a brat.”

I raised an eyebrow at her, not bothering to ask what she and Elijah were talking about. “Anything else you want?”

“Do you like him? Nik, that is.”

I looked at her, she stared back. “Is he still listening?” she shook her head. “I guess, I haven't really spent much time with him until this week.”

She got off my counter, leaving my bathroom. “Alright, but I expect a better answer soon.”

“You and I are gonna have a talk tonight!” I called out, though it was unnecessary as she could have heard me just as well if I had whispered. 

━━━ ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ━━━

“You were right.”

“I normally am.” I flopped on the couch, rubbing my eyes. The three originals stared at me. “What am I right about now?”

“Pretty well everything leading up to recently, but I meant about Marcel wanting to plot against me with Rebekah,” Klaus said, one of my notebooks in his hand. I couldn't tell which one, but it looked like the Legacies or Timeline notebook. I’m glad I never named Hope in them, I just called her ‘baby Mikaelson’. 

By the way Elijah and Rebekah were looking at him, he hadn't told them anything yet, and I’m kind of glad he didn't. I think he saw my list and assumed that I wanted to do it. That wasn't a right now problem, I’ll deal with that later.

I looked towards Rebekah. “I assume you’re on your family's side?”

Rebekah scrunched her nose. “Of course. Marcel believes I'm working with him to take down Nik. We were waiting until you got here, but Elijah and I were watching Marcel and you’ll never guess who he was with.”

“He was with Tyler Lockwood.” Rebekah and I said in unison, though she and Elijah looked mildly surprised. “I told you I know things.”

“Anyway, I went back after Elijah and I came home for a bit and this is what happened.” Rebekah closed her eyes, focusing on projecting her memories.

Marcel and Tyler were holding a meeting and Rebekah watched from a distance, her arms crossed over her chest.

“Alright, I’m here,” Marcel announced. “Let’s do this. I'll keep it simple. This kid is an old enemy of your favourite person Klaus. And he's got plenty to say about what that traitor son-of-a-bitch has been up to behind my back. Now, for those of you faint of heart, there's the door. Because those who stick around, you're signing up for battle.”

When nobody left, Marcel nodded and gestured for Tyler to speak “You all know Klaus wasn't always the hybrid. When he broke the curse that kept his werewolf side dormant, somewhere in all that, certain parts were now able to trump his vampire side. Like the ability to pass on the werewolf gene. That's where the werewolf girl he's been hiding from you all comes in. She rode through my town, pretended to be my friend, and then ended up hooking up with him. Now, she's pregnant with his kid.”

“What the hell is this?” Diego asked in disbelief.

“Just listen,” Marcel said.

“When Klaus became the hybrid, he figured out a way to turn full-bred werewolves into creatures like him.” Tyler raised his hand. “You're looking at one of them. On the plus side, we had all the perks of being vampires. We're stronger, faster. And, the toxins in our bites could still kill a vampire. But on the downside, we were loyal to him. Like, supernaturally loyal.”

“Can one of you, or all of you, I don't really care, go deal with Tyler soon?” I asked, one of my arms wrapped around my stomach. “Preferably sooner than later.”

The three of them instantly agreed.

“Right, and that's why you’re here, spilling all his secrets?” Diego spoke up.

“That's the point, Diego,” Marcel told him. “He figured out a way to break free of it.”

“And I helped the rest of them too. Then, Klaus killed them for their betrayal.” Tyler stopped when he noticed Rebekah coming closer.

“Don't mind me, just fascinated by this great story you’re telling,” Rebekah commented. “Hello, Tyler.”

“Rebekah.” He nodded. “Long time no see.”

“Not long enough,” Rebekah muttered. “What this disappointment of a hybrid was going to tell you was that my brother has a, what do you call it Lockwood, plan for an army of hybrid slaves.  
You’ll all quickly figure out that vampires don't stand a chance. Tyler, I assume you were trying to get them into making sure the baby isn't born?”

“Yeah. You don't like it? Go and take your brother's side, but you know I’m right.” Tyler told her. 

“I believe you’ve mistaken the lady’s intentions.” Rebekah clenched her fist at Marcel's words.

Diego looked confused. “Alright. What’s going on?”

“Exactly Tyler, the last thing he needs is to sire a superior species.” Rebekah rolled her eyes. “Go on.”

“Were they always this…”

“Idiotic?” I supplied.

“Idiotic.” Klaus nodded before turning to Rebekah. He was surprisingly calm, I expected him to be pissed and killed a bunch of things because of what he read and what was happening with  
Marcel, but he seemed relatively fine. “And Marcel just believed you?”

“Marcel will believe anything I say, especially if it disagrees with whatever you say,” Rebekah told him. “I’m pretty sure he's planning your 52 years in the garden as we speak.”

“Why 52 years?” Elijah asked.

“A year for every year I was away from him in the 1800s, daggered.” Rebekah rolled her eyes. 

“She’s not here to stop us. She's here to help us.” Marcel continued.

“But first…” Rebekah flashed to Tyler, snapping his neck as hard as she could without decapitating him. “That is enough talk about harming that baby.”

“Pathetic,” Elijah muttered, leaning back. 

“You’re not wrong.” I hummed in agreement, laying back on the couch. I turned to Klaus, he was already looking at me. “You know what happens.”

“I do.” Klaus agreed.

“Then do you think that this should play out?” I asked him. We ignored Rebekah and Elijah’s questioning looks. “If he’s not expecting it…”

Klaus didn't say anything for a few minutes before he said, “It could get him to back off, for a short while at least. We don't need long to prepare.”

“What the hell are you two talking about?” Rebekah cut in, looking between us.

“You’ll know soon, I promise,” I told her. “There are a few things Klaus and I have to do, but you should know by the end of the week.”

Rebekah huffed but nodded.

“Tomorrow, it will all change. I won't know what will happen, not for sure.” I warned him. “Are you ready for that?”

“Anything to save my family,” Klaus answered. Elijah looked proud from where he sat, but he didn't say anything. “Besides, If you really hated how it played out the first time, I doubt you  
would let it all happen again.”

“Obviously.” I glanced at Elijah, standing up. “You get the honour of telling him about Sabine.” 

Klaus looked up at me, his eyes wide as he stood in front of me.

“I’m having girl time with Rebekah, you get drama with your brother.” I grinned up at him. “We’ll be back in a few hours, then we make a plan. I need a break.”

I grabbed Rebekah’s arm, and she let me pull her up and drag her out of the room. “I wasn't aware we were having girl time.”

“Surprise. “ Rebekah narrowed her eyes but continued walking with me. We enter my room and she flopped onto the bed as I went to the bathroom, grabbing a bag. 

“What are we doing?” 

I sat across from Rebekah, setting the bag between us, pulling out four different types of face masks. “We’re going to do face masks and talk.”

“Face masks?”

I grinned. This was going to be fun.

━━━ ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ━━━

“Your brothers are idiots sometimes.” We had been talking about the Mikaelsons for a few minutes while Klaus and Elijah were arguing loudly.

“I am well aware.” Rebekah nodded, scrolling through the many pictures we had taken. It was her first time doing a face mask and let me tell you, it was an experience. She wanted to put on all of them, but I made her chose one. It was fun putting them on though. We stood infant of the mirror as Rebekah watched me put mine on, then she put hers on. I’ll also never forget watching Rebekah Mikaelson take off a peel-off mask for the first time, that was hilarious. “Did you basically say you had a crush on Nik this morning?”

“That doesn’t make them any less idiots, Rebekah.” I pursed my lips as I heard glass shatter downstairs. “And violent. They’re very violent.”

“We’re original vampires, Hayley, what do you expect? Anyways, we were violent before that. We played very, how do I describe it, intense games as humans.” Rebekah deadpanned, tossing the phone on the bed. “Anyway, what did you want to talk about?”

“Marcel Gerard.” 

Rebekah groaned, flopping back onto the pillow. “Do we have to?”

“Yes.” I laid down next to her. “What’s going on between you two?”

“He wants me to go behind my brother’s backs to hurt- possibly even try and kill Nik. But somehow, you already know this.” Rebekah was silent for a while, glancing over at me before staring at the ceiling. “He wants to kill Nik, Hayley. I already lost three brothers. I down know what I would do if I lost either of them.” 

“You’re not going to lose them,” I said quietly. 

“How do you know that? You barely know us.” 

“Oh, Rebekah, you’d be surprised.” She looked at me, her brows furrowed. “As long as I’m around, there won’t be any Originals dying”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, hi, hi, here's chapter nine! There's not much from the actual episode in this, but hayley and rebekah bonding! I've been wanting them to have a girl's night for a while but I didn't know where to put it.
> 
> QUESTION! I've been getting messages about it and I'm curious, would y'all be interested in a discord server?
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter, all feedback is appreciated! Please do not comment 'update' it adds unnecessary stress and makes me feel pressured to post chapters.
> 
> As always, I'm open to suggestions on what you guys want to see.


End file.
